gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Switch
is the twentieth episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on September 30, 2017 to an audience of 1.35 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Kenzie sprays Hudson's hands and feet to climb and get the princess for a test for a new game. Kenzie has to go because her dog's leg falls off and Dub and Ruthless arrive laughing. Bunny is mad they're making fun of him for buying a toy motorcycle. They came to bring Trip there but Bunny forgot to bring him. Dub calls Bunny stupid and says he'd rather have Hudson because Hudson buys a real motorcycle and didn't even graduate from buisness school while Bunny did. Dub says they'll trade Bunny and Hudson. Kenzie arrives and couldn't glue her dog's leg back. Trip arrives to put on Bunny's clothes for the test. Bunny butters his tongue and then butters his hands and feet. Bunny has to save the princess and climbs and falls on Trip. At Dub's headquarters, Hudson tells Double G about his appointment but cancels it. Hudson had booked him a massage. At Game Shakers, Bunny had broke Trip's leg. Kenzie then finds out that Bunny cleaned the letters of the keys. Bunny arrives with small Game Shakers T-shirts. Bunny feels bad for messing up. At Dub's headquarters, Melinda arrives to meet Dub. Hudson covers for Dub and tells her that Dub isn't here. Dub likes Hudson as his assistant. At Fooders, Babe, Kenzie and Trip are talking about how bad Bunny is. They plan to swap Hudson and Bunny but Hudson arrives. He says Dub gave him a bonus. They tell him to come back and says Dub thinks he's good. Hudson gets to meet 2 Stains the rapper the next day. Trip tells Babe and Kenzie that they'll make Hudson mess up so Dub can fire him. Hudson arrives and Babe, Kenzie and Trip make up a lie about 2 Stains. At Dub's headquarters, Trip tells 2 Stains to give Dub a fake rare golf ball and don't say who it's from. 2 Stains gives Dub the rare golf ball when Hudson attacks him. 2 Stains then gets mad and leaves. Dub then gets an allergy attack because Hudson gave him shrimp and he's allergic to it. Hudson then stabs Dub with a pen. Babe, Kenzie and Trip arrive and Bunny gives Dub his medication pen. Double G rehires Bunny as he tells Bunny to kill Hudson as the episode ends with Hudson running as fast as he can. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Randy Ranz as Two Stainz Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *It was revealed in this episode that Hudson was 13 years old. *Double G forgets Hudson's name and calls him "Hubbins" from this episode onward. *Hudson shows that he cares about Double G. *It is revealed in this episode that Double G is allergic to shrimp. *It is never shown if Game Shakers got back Hudson or if Double G forgive him. It is also unknown if the Game Shakers told the truth to Double G. *This is the third time Wobbles is mentioned. The first being in Sky Whale and second was in Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons. *When Kenzie goes to get Wobbles it is revealed her house is near Game Shakers. *2 Stainz is a parody of 2 Chainz. *This is the second episode in a row where Trip gets hurt. *This was the 18th episode shot in Season 2. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2017